Crash Bandicoot: Warped
Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Theme Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (Japanese: クラッシュ・バンディク''ー3 ブッとび!世界一周) is a platform game created and developed by Naughty Dog for the PlayStation. It was also released for download on the Playstation Network for PSP, Playstation Vita and PS3. It was well-received publicly and critically, selling 7.13 million copies worldwide and scoring an average of 91% in Metacritic's aggregate. The game serves as a direct sequel to ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. It was the last platformer in the series developed by Naughty Dog, who then developed Crash Team Racing. Gameplay Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped is a platform game in which the player controls Crash and Coco Bandicoot, who must travel back and forward in time and gather 25 Crystals before Uka Uka and Doctor Neo Cortex do so. Much of the game takes place in the Time-Twister which acts as the hub area of the game. The Time-Twister is split up into five chambers; only the first chamber is initially available. Each chamber has five buttons that open portals to different levels. The goal in each level is to find and obtain the Crystal hidden in the level. In some levels, the Crystal will be located at the end of a level or must be earned by completing a specific challenge. After completing all 5 levels in a chamber, a 6th button that opens a portal to a boss level will appear. By defeating the boss, the next chamber will become available for play. When all 25 Crystals are found and all 5 boss characters are defeated, the game is won. Crash and Coco start the game with 4 lives. They lose a life when they are struck by an enemy attack or suffer any other type of damage. If they are able to obtain Aku Aku masks, they can take more damage and if they collect 3 without taking damage they become invincible for a short time. More lives can be earned by instructing Crash or Coco to collect 100 Wumpa Fruit or break open a special crate to collect a life. If Crash or Coco run out of lives, the game is over. However, the game can be continued by selecting "Yes" at the "Continue?" screen. Each level (except for vehicle levels) contains a Bonus Platform that leads to a special bonus area, where the player must navigate through a maze and collect everything in sight. As no lives are lost in the bonus areas, the bonus areas can be played through as often as the player desires until the bonus area can be cleared. Besides Crystals, Gems and coloured Gems can be collected for more completion. Gems are rewarded to the player if all of the crates in a level are broken open or if a secret area is completed. There is a total of 45 Gems in this game. coloured Gems are found in special levels and lead to hidden areas. There are 5 coloured Gems in the game: blue, green, purple, yellow, and red. Relics can be won by re-entering a level where the Crystal has already been retrieved. To obtain a Relic, the player must initiate the Time Trial mode and race through a level in the pre-designated time displayed before entering a level. To begin a Time Trial run, the player must enter a level and activate the floating clock near the beginning of the level to activate Time Trial mode. If the clock isn't touched, the level can be played regularly. The player must then race through the level as quickly as possible. Scattered throughout the level are crates with the numbers 1, 2 or 3 on them. When these crates are broken, the clock is frozen for the number of seconds designated by the box. As no lives are lost in Time Trial mode, the level can be played through as often as the player desires. Sapphire, Gold and Platinum Relics can be won depending on how low the player's final time is. The first 5 Relics the player receives unlocks access to a level in the "Secret Warp Room". Every 5 Relics opens up another level in the Secret Warp Room. The levels in the Secret Warp Room must be won before the game can be 100% completed. There are a total of 30 relics in the game. Plot Much of the game takes place in Nefarious Tropy's Time Twisting Machine, where Crash and Coco travel through numerous periods of time. The Time Twister consists of two hub rooms (one underground), the first one containing five chambers, each of which containing six portals, each leading to a different period of time, including (but not limited to) Medieval times, Prehistoric times, Ancient Egypt, and the future. The game takes place immediately after the previous installment, in which Doctor Nitrus Brio uses the 42 gems Crash has collected to power his giant laser weapon to destroy Doctor Neo Cortex's space station, the Cortex Vortex. As a result, large chunks of the space station's debris plummet down to Earth and crash into an ancient monument. When the smoke clears, an evil entity flies off into the night. Back on N. Sanity Island, the home of Crash and his friends, an evil laughter rings through the air. Aku Aku appears shaken and urges everyone to come inside, as a great evil has come. Uka Uka confronts Doctor Neo Cortex. In an as-of-now unknown area, Doctor Neo Cortex is seen cowering before the evil entity (now known as Uka Uka), who appears to have saved Cortex from the depths of space and is now upset that Cortex has failed him twice. Cortex insists that it is all Crash Bandicoot's fault but Uka Uka's patience is spent, as there is now no other power source on the planet since the crystals and gems have already been used. But since Cortex has indirectly set him free, Uka Uka spares Cortex's life and introduces Doctor Nefarious Tropy, master of time and the creator of the "Time Twister" that the trio is currently standing on.'' "And this time, the great Uka Uka will make sure that you do it right".'' With N. Tropy's Time Twister, the villains plan on gathering the Power Crystals in their original places in time. Inside Crash's home, Aku Aku tells the Bandicoots a story of how many eons ago, Uka Uka, Aku Aku's evil twin brother, was locked in an underground prison by Aku Aku to protect the world from his malice, and now that he is free, he must be stopped at all costs. With that, Crash and his friends travel to the Time Twister Machine, where their adventure begins. After Crash and Coco have defeated N. Tropy (along with Cortex's minions, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile and Dr. N. Gin) and collected all of the Crystals and all of the Gems, Crash battles Doctor Cortex in the core of the Time Twister Machine. Upon Cortex's defeat, the Time Twister implodes (due to N. Tropy's defeat), taking Cortex, Tropy, and Uka Uka with it. Crash and the others escape just in time for the snow season. As the ending credits roll, it is seen that the three villains are trapped in a time prison, with Cortex and Tropy transformed into infants and fighting over Uka Uka's possession. In addition, the game features a new Time Trial mode, in which a level must be raced through in the fastest time possible. Boxes are laid throughout the levels that are able to freeze time for 1, 2, or 3 seconds. A Sapphire or Gold Relic will be earned if the given time is beaten. In addition, there are Platinum Relics and developer times set by the Naughty Dog and SCEA testers. A platinum relic can still be received before completing the game with 100%, but the times will only be seen on the level info box if the game is completed with 100%. Completing the game with 105% (the maximum percentage of the game) shows a sequence in which Crash and Coco watching a fireworks display. To complete the game with 105% you need to get 104% taking all gems and relics from all levels, including secret levels, then the player will have to get all gold or platinum relics and fight Cortex again. When the player will have no more sapphire relics, they will get another gem and switch to 105% . There are six warp rooms, twenty-five main levels, five boss arenas, a bonus warp room with five more levels and two secret levels. Level Themes Medieval Jump-and-Run levels with wizards and knights as opponents. *Toad Village (Level 1) *Gee Wiz (Level 6) *Double Header (Level 15) Underwater wearing his scuba gear.]] Crash has to swim through the submerged city of Atlantis, which is located in the southern seas of Australia. *Under Pressure (Level 2) *Deep Trouble (Level 12) Pura/Great Wall of China Coco races on Pura the Tiger across the Great Wall in its final years of construction. These levels are based off the Polar levels in Cortex Strikes Back. *Orient Express (Level 3) *Midnight Run (Level 10) Prehistoric Crash has to make his way through volcanic, flooded levels, often being chased by an angry triceratops. In part of Dino Might! (level 11) and the whole of Eggipus Rex (level 32) Crash can ride on a baby T-Rex. They're based off the chase levels in Cortex Strikes Back ''where Crash was chased either by a boulder or a rabid bear. *Bone Yard (Level 4) *Dino Might! (Level 11) *Eggipus Rex (Level 32) Ski/Pirates Coco makes her way through pirate-infested waters on a jet ski. They're mostly based off the stream levels in ''Cortex Strikes Back ''where Crash rides a rocket-powered surfboard. *Makin' Waves (Level 5) *Tell No Tales (Level 18) *Ski Crazed (Level 26) *Hot Coco (Level 31) Arabian Town Crash makes his way through an Arabian Nights-esque setting with genies and robed swordsmen. They're mostly based off the sewer levels in ''Cortex Strikes Back ''because they both grids that Crash can hang onto. *Hang 'Em High (Level 7/27) *High Time (Level 13) *Flaming Passion (Level 23) Race/Highway in USA In the 1950s, Crash needs to win a race against hot rods on a motorcycle. In ''Area 51? (Level 28), he races UFOs at night. *Hog Ride (Level 8) *Road Crash (Level 14) *Orange Asphalt (Level 22) *Area 51? (Level 28) Ancient Egypt Crash enters the pyramids and has to dodge traps and mummies. In the level Tomb Wader (level 20) the pyramids are flooded, and in Bug Lite (level 25), he needs to use a firefly for light. Most of the levels are based off the ruins level in Cortex Strikes Back. Bug Lite ''is mostly based off the jungle levels ''Night Fright ''and ''Totally Fly because Crash uses a firefly to see in the dark. *Tomb Time (Level 9) *Sphinxinator (Level 16) *Tomb Wader (Level 20) *Bug Lite (Level 25) Plane/Race In World War I, Crash and Coco are flying biplanes and need to shoot down blimps, bomber planes, or fly through rings. *Bye Bye Blimps (Level 17) *Mad Bombers (Level 24) *Rings of Power (Level 30) The Future Crash visits a futuristic metropolitan setting. In Future Frenzy (Level 29), Crash needs extra boxes in order for him to collect a clear gem. They're mostly based off the snow and the space station levels in Cortex Strikes Back ''because they're mostly side-scrolling. *Future Frenzy (Level 19/29) *Gone Tomorrow (Level 21) Boss-stages There are 5 Bosses in the game. *Tiny Tiger (Boss 1, fought in a Roman coliseum). "Tiny take them back in Gladiator arena!"'' *Dingodile (Boss 2, fought in the Ice Ages). "Break out the butter, gonna make toast!" *Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Boss 3, fought in the Time Twister control room). " Now you're on my time, you little skunk! Give me the crystals!" *Dr. N. Gin (Boss 4, fought in space).'' "Prepare to be pulverized, Bandicoot!"'' *Dr. Neo Cortex and Uka Uka (Boss 5, fought in the core of the Time Twister). " Crash Bandicoot, for the last time, give the crystals to me!" Title References/Puns *N. Tropy's name is a play on "entropy" which is the second law of thermodynamics. *N. Gin's name is a play on "engine." *"Road Crash" is a pun on "Road Rash"a bike race game. *"Hot Coco" is a pun on "hot cocoa". *"Gee Wiz" is a pun on "gee whiz" which means slight surprise. *"Double Header" is a pun on "double header" a term used in baseball to describe two games played by the same teams on the same day, but, it's also referencing the two-headed giants in the level. *"Gone Tomorrow" could be a pun on the term "Here today, gone tomorrow". *"Flaming Passion" is a pun referring to love. *"Dino Might!" is a reference to J.J.'s catchphrase from "Good Times". *"Sphynxinator" could be a reference to the Terminator movies. *"Tomb Wader" is an obvious reference to the PlayStation series "Tomb Raider". *"Hang 'em High" might be a reference to the movie. *"Bug Lite" might be a reference to "A Bug's Life". It could also be a reference to "Bud Light", a beer in real life, or it could be a play on the word flashlight, considering most of the level is dark. *Two levels are references to past Naughty Dog games: "Ski Crazed" (first game made by Jason Rubin and Andy Gavin) and "Rings of Power" (third official game by Naughty Dog). *"Midnight Run" could be a reference to the movie's name. *"Eggipus Rex" might be a reference to the Greek tragedy "Oedipus Rex". *"Makin' Waves" could be a reference to the TV series. *"Tomb Time" Could be a reference to "Tool Time" the show-within-a-show from the sitcom "Home Improvement" *Dingodile's name is a portmanteau of "dingo" and "crocodile". Dingodile also has an Australian accent, and that may be a pun on the fact that he is half dingo and half crocodile, for both animals are native to Australia. *"Toad Village" could be a reference to the Mario series, for there is a town named Toad Village that the Toads live in. *"Under Pressure" could be a reference to the Queen's song. *"Orient Express" could be a reference to Agatha Christie's "Murder on the orient express". *"Hog Ride" is probably a reference to a Crash Bandicoot level "Hog Wild". Quotes Trivia *All of the Arabian levels (Hang 'Em High, High Time and Flaming Passion), contain a colored Gem (yellow, purple and green, respectively). *It is possible to have a saved game with 105%, if the player collects every crystal, gem and has every relic at Gold or Platinum. *Once completing the game 100%, the player can see Fake Crash in 3 of the levels (Toad Village, Makin' Waves, and (only in the PAL version) Hog Ride.) Each level has him dancing. *When released in Japan, the title menu is completely different. Crash pops up and dances. On that note, the dance is extended with new moves. *This is the first main continuity game in which the front cover art depicts Crash in a vehicle as well as in a different outfit. *In the PAL version, N. Tropy doesn't normally say his quote after being defeated, but if the player jumps back to the other platform, they will hear him saying it. The reason for this is unknown. *Game Informer put this as the 109th best game of all time. *The Japanese version has FMV movies in the game. *In the beginning intro you can see Crash's, slightly bigger, old surfboard hanging on the wall from Crash Bandicoot 2. His surfboard was probably so big that the size is about the same as Crash himself, most likely hindering him from riding it. *Also, photos of both Crash and Tawna are found on the mantlepiece. *The Arabian levels look like their based on Agrabah from Disney's Aladdin. To prove this theory further there are enemies in red and black robes (Jafar), monkeys wearing purple clothes (Abu) and genies on magic carpets wearing white puffy robes like Aladdin when he changes into Prince Ali. *A demo version of Spyro the Dragon ''is unlockable in this game. At the title page, press up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right and square, then select Spyro the Dragon Demo, then you can play. You are limited to two areas while playing the demo, though. *This game has the most levels out of any Crash Bandicoot Game. *Crash Bandicoot has 26 (30 if counting the cut levels). *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back has 27. *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex has 30. *A special limited edition of Warped was released, containing the game, a t-shirt and a few other extras, all inside a steel box. *Mel Winkler, the voice actor for Aku Aku, is so far the person who's worked the longest with the series. *Coco was made silent in this game for the same reasons Crash was before- Naughty Dog intended the players to identify themselves with the playable characters more easily, without personality dislikes. *In this game, Crash has 30 000 frames of animation, which Naughty Dog thought to be more than any other video-game character at the time. *This was one of the few games to have PocketStation compatibility in Japan. *In pyramid levels, there can be seen hieroglyphs depicting Morgan T. Dog, the (now deceased) pet mascot from Naughty Dog. *The theme song for this game would be remixed numerous times in the future. Variations of it became the theme songs for Crash Bash, The Wrath of Cortex, XS, and N-Tranced. It's also heard in the first cutscene of CNK. *The shape of the Relics was most likely inspired by the Egyptian hieroglyphic for "ankh," meaning "to live." * '''Error': Cortex's hair continually changes colors throughout the game; during Tiny's boss battle, his hair is purple, during the cutscenes, it's blue, and during his boss battle, it's black. Images File:Crash_Bandicoot_Warped_Boxart.jpg|PAL Version Cover Crash3dino.png|Crash riding Baby T Crash Bandicoot by MeStarStudios.jpg|Original Team Bandicoot 667072-chtiny3 super.png|Boss 1: Tiny Tiger 30911-xbox-crash-bandicoot-la-ve-2.jpg|Boss 2: Dingodile Chtropy.jpg|Boss 3: Dr. Nefarious Tropy N-Gin.jpg|Boss 4: Dr. N.Gin 192557-cortex large.jpg|Final Boss: Dr. Neo Cortex crashcocobaron.jpg|Crash and Coco in the skies Introduction.jpg|Crash,Coco,Polar and Aku Aku inside their house. Category:Naughty Dog Games Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Games Category:Sony Playstation Games